mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Branch vs. Paulo Filho
The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Both men were eager to come out and they touched gloves. Branch got a single to half-guard, rights to body. 4:35. Filho short lefts from the bottom to the right ear of Branch. 4:15. Short rights to the body from Branch... Gonna be one of those fights. 4:00. Filho landed two short left elbows. "Arm triangle!" Right hammerfists to the body from Branch. 3:35. 3:15 with more rights to the body.. the ribcage.. 3:00. "Extend the hand, elbow!" More rights to the body, thought about an arm triangle, hard rights to the ribs. 2:35 with two more rights to the body. "Cobra Kai!" someone yelled. O.o 2:15 with two more hard ones, he mounted momentarily there. Filho trying to sweep. 2:00 as Filho regained guard, wow. Branch landed a left forearm. "Wall walk!" Hard rights to the body. 1:35. "Short elbows!" Branch landed a left elbow, hard one. 1:15. Branch landed two short rights. "Armbar!" 1:00. Branch is defending well. Branch landed a right. 35. The crowd's booing. "Triangle!" Branch kneed the buttocks. Lol Bas laughed. "Gluteus maximus!" Branch landed several hard lefts and rights teeing off now. Filho's such a can. The first round ended, 10-8 Branch to say the least. The second round began and they touched gloves. Bas sounds bored, Filho slipped and fell. Branch landed a right and another and a jab. 4:35 with a right and a left hook, kneed the face. Branch landed a right, kneed the body, easy double to half-guard. 4:15. Branch taking the back. Filho turning in. Branch kneed the leg twice. 4:00, Filho stood to the clinch. The ref broke them up lol. 3:35. Filho threw wildly and Branch got a double to side control easily now, crucifix, short rights now. 3:15. More rights. 3:00 with more and more and more and more. More and more. More rights. More. More, steadily harder, Filho moved, trying to escape. 2:35. More rights and rights, Bas mentioning Jones vs. Matyushenko. 2:15 with more rights. Lol Branch counting. "Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen." 2:00 as FIlho defended an arm triangle. Branch is still in side control, there's a big welt over Filho's right brow. 1:35 as Branch went to north-south. In Pride... Back to side control he goes. Knee on belly. 1:15. Back to crucifix. Side control. 1:00. Two right elbows,a left one to the body, another. "Knee the body!" A pair of left knees to the body, two lefts to the ribs. Branch went for a north-south choke, 35 as Filho escaped to side control. Two right elbows. Branch went knee on belly there. Lost it. 15. Crucifix again, right elbow and another, side control. North south, three lefts to ribs. Two more. A right elbow. The second round ended, 10-8 Branch. The third round began. Filho landed an inside kick and ate a hard one. Filho slipped and fell like an idiot, Branch pounced with big lefts and rights over and over, all over him. 4:30 with four hard right elbows. 4:15. "Stand them up!" Left elbow, another to the body. 4:00 with a right. "I would rain knees to the thigh, the belly." 3:35. Short rights. A left to the ribs, more and more there. 3:15. Filho closed half-guard. 3:00. Lefts to body and face. Bas is saying Filho should retire. For sure. Right hammerfists and elbows from Filho from the bottom, meh. 2:35. Lefts to body from Branch. 2:15 remaining. Hard lefts to the ribs, the crowd is booing angrily. 2:00 as Branch landed a right elbow, Filho regained guard. Filho landed a few iffy left elbows from the bottom. "Stand them up! Get up get up!" Branch landed a right elbow. 1:30. "Break it!" Branch landed a left elbow. The ref stood them up and Branch looked frustrated. 1:15. Branch blocked a high kick. Filho landed an inside kick. 1:00. Branch kneed the head, clinch. "Push off!" 35. Branch broke with a hard blocked high kick. 15 as he landed another, right uppercut, right hook, kneed the face, right uppercut after left elbow, easy double to half-guard, mounted. Filho.. regained quarterguard. The third round ended, 10-8 Branch, they shook hands. 30-24 Branch. 30-26, 30-27, 30-27 Branch UD.